


White Squares From Bland Land

by IcefireEclipse



Series: The Pros and Cons of Winning a Bet [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Dinner, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, M/M, Tofu Soup, bet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 19:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1994289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcefireEclipse/pseuds/IcefireEclipse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi and Kuroko made a bet and whoever loses has the eat the others favorite food. With the victor obviously being Akashi, Kuroko is now forced to eat Akashi's favorite food, tofu soup. Will Kuroko end up liking the dish? Or will he regret ever making the bet with the emperor himself? Slight Akakuro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Squares From Bland Land

**Author's Note:**

> In this fanfic, Akashi and Kuroko are dating as there are mentions of Kuroko referring to Akashi as his boyfriend.  
> I actually wrote this based off of a head canon that I made quite some time ago if you're wondering where the inspiration came from.  
> I hope you enjoy this while you wait for my other works to get updated! :)

Kuroko breathed a sigh of annoyance, staring at the plate served to him by his beloved, yet devilish boyfriend. “Akashi-kun, why do I have to eat _this?_ "

  
Akashi smirked, “I’ll have you know that _this_ is specially made tofu soup. It’s healthy for you,” Akashi sat down at the kitchen chair right next to where Kuroko was sitting.

  
“And besides, Tetsuya. You lost the bet, remember the deal? ” Akashi continued matter-of-factly, smirking afterwards.

  
He frowned, the desire to pout almost unbearable. It was true after all, Akashi and Kuroko made a bet that whoever could win at a traditional game of checkers would have to eat the others favorite food, his being vanilla milkshakes and Akashi-kun’s being…these bland white blocks floating in an ash colored liquid.

  
Kuroko thought at the time that he would surely lose if he played Akashi in a game all familiar to him such as Shogi or Chess. He figured that since Akashi stated that he hasn’t played checkers for years that this inexperience could allow Kuroko to actually beat Akashi in something.

  
Boy was he wrong. And now he’s paying the price.

  
“Akashi-kun is cruel, making me eat these bland blocks,” he mumbled, flicking the glass bowl as if it’s a nasty pest.

  
Akashi clicked his tongue. “Oh Tetsuya, you only say that because of its appearance, I can assure you that tofu soup is much more appetizing once you’ve had a taste. It is one of my favorite dishes after all.

  
“And not only that, but the taste of this tofu is far from bland,” Akashi responded.

  
Kuroko still wasn’t convinced. But nonetheless, he watched as Akashi pressed his hands together and closed his heterochromatic eyes.

  
“Itadakimasu,” was Akashi’s only response afterwards as he began to eat the tofu soup. Kuroko however didn’t join, _although he was supposed to_ , he thought to himself.

  
Viewing the colorless dish from Bland Land, as he described in his head, the phantom sixth man was still reluctant to lift his chopsticks and even take a small nibble of Akashi-kun’s supposed favorite food.

  
 _Why did he have to lose to Akashi-kun?_ Kuroko thought, remembering the sheer loss that occurred after the checkers match. It wasn’t even close. Akashi-kun absolutely creamed Kuroko in that game and although he would of liked to see Akashi-kun’s reaction to eating such a sweet drink like Maji Burger’s delectable vanilla milkshakes that just isn’t the case.

 

Kuroko glanced at his boyfriend, who was currently munching on one of the tofu pieces, eyes focused but a noticeable smile on his face. _How cute_ , it was for that short second that Kuroko acknowledged that even the red emperor had the capability to be cute once in a while.

  
However, Akashi-kun’s gaze quickly reverted back to his phantom boyfriend, who still has yet to touch his punishment dinner.

  
“Tetsuya, you haven’t touched your tofu soup,” Akashi stated, red and yellow orbs staring at Kuroko’s sky blue ones.

  
Kuroko sighed, in a last ditch effort to get away without having to eat it responded, “Akashi-kun, I don’t want to eat this.”

  
“I can see that, but you lost a bet and you have to eat my favorite food, which is what is on your plate. You will eat it Tetsuya,” Akashi commanded, frowning at Kuroko’s stubbornness.

  
Kuroko pouted, knowing now that Akashi-kun ordered him to do so, he’s screwed. “Fine, I’ll eat it. Itadakimasu,” Kuroko gave up, pressing his hands together before clasping his chopsticks and begins to grab a piece of a white bland square that Akashi-kun says is supposedly delicious.

  
Before he places it in his mouth, he glances to his side only to witness his charming boyfriend staring at him, abandoning his own dish in favor of watching Kuroko try the dish for the first time instead.

  
Rolling his eyes, he grabs a piece of tofu and slowly and reluctantly puts it in his mouth.

  
Kuroko’s eyes widened. Only three words raced through his mind the second he got a taste.

  
_This._

  
_Tastes._

  
_Awful._

  
Kuroko didn’t catch the smirk on his boyfriend’s face before a hand covered his mouth, preventing him from spitting out the bland sponge.

  
Kuroko squirmed a little but the smirk on his boyfriend’s face that screamed both playfulness and dominance made Kuroko freeze on the spot.

  
He chuckled, “Swallow it, Tetsuya.”

  
And swallow he did. Akashi removed his hand from Kuroko’s mouth only to place it on his wrist instead. Kuroko gulped in air, only desiring to get the bland taste of tofu out of his mouth.

  
“Akashi-kun, that was disgusting,” Kuroko replied.

  
“Of course it was, Tetsuya. Don’t you know that tofu is a very versatile food? It takes the taste and flavor of whatever you put with it. However, I asked my chef to make a tofu soup specifically for you, nothing but tofu and broth.”

  
The realization sank in like lightning. Akashi meant to give this to him. He meant to make him suffer. Kuroko’s eyes widened at that. _You have got to be kidding me._

  
“But why, Akashi-kun? I thought you wanted me to eat your favorite food.”

  
“And I do. However this is a punishment after all. You lost a bet, and you will suffer the consequences of trying to defeat me.

  
“And don’t get any ideas of running away, my precious Te-tsu-ya.” he winked at that response, and Kuroko just couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

  
“You really are a great demon king, Akashi-kun,” Kuroko gulped.

  
Akashi laughed softly at that, leaning closer to Kuroko and pressed his lips to Kuroko’s in a quick but loving chaste kiss.

  
“I appreciate the compliment, Tetsuya, but I still have to feed you your dinner. You must be starving, love,” Akashi responded, his tone of voice noticeably much more playful and honeyed. Kuroko gulped a second time at that, inwardly saying good-bye to his taste buds.

  
Kuroko could do nothing after that but watch his demon boyfriend take his bland dinner and begin to feed it to him like a mother would her child.

  
As the white, tasteless squares entered his mouth lovingly but forcefully, Kuroko tried his best to endure the dying of his sense of taste for the rest of the night and ultimately made a promise in his head that though he loved Akashi dearly, he was going to get his revenge on him for sure.


End file.
